Forgotten History
by Moony3003
Summary: The planet of Heliopolis is attacked and the people taken. How does that past come back to haunt one of its survivors? Rated M for a later chapter. OC main character.
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: **Nothing of Stargate belongs to me. No money is being made. Just putting the characters into my sandbox so I can watch them play nice.

* * *

Warnings: Rated M for later chapter. Main character is an original character.

* * *

**Forgotten History**

Prologue

The only village for miles around was a small one but full of people who all knew each other. Everyone was like family and just as close. As the men brought in their kills of the day the women took them and cleaned them. The men then gathered fire wood and made large fires in which to cook their meals. Children played together in groups, laughing and being carefree. The elder children watched them carefully, making sure they remained safe.

Their little world had never been disrupted by anyone other than those that travelled through the Astria Porta. Only through there did evil come and plague their village. The glowing eyed people knew nothing of them and they were of no interest. They were little more that specs of dust that needed to be cleared away.

But it was of little worry. They hardly ever came and when they did, it was only to check that no one else had visited before them, especially a rival. Which of course, never did anyone else come through but it was always a concern and it was one that then concerned the elders. If anything at all was suspected, no matter how small, they would be exterminated and no one would ever have known that they existed at all.

Suddenly, a heavy and uneasy silence fell around the adults and older children of the village as the sky unexpectedly rumbled. Something was wrong. A few of the mothers went forwards and silenced the children, whose little smiles faded as they sensed the worry from the women. As the sky above them darkened dramatically with dark clouds that seemed to appear from nowhere, another heavy rumbling was heard.

The inhabitants of the planet glanced up and watched the large descending ship. Most of them watched it curiously, wondering if it belonged to the glowing eyed people. Normally they came through the Astria Porta. Never before had a ship landed near them. This was most definitely a first. Sensing that something was wrong, the men all stepped forwards, standing in front of all women and children. As it happened, the women put the children behind them.

When the massive ship finally reached the ground, the main door opened and a long ramp extended from inside. Soldiers, all of large stature, strode down the ramp, their footsteps beating against it heavily and they all lined up in a specific order. It soon became clear which of them was in charge. One soldier was the only one who spoke and he made his way to the front, his face set and impassive. His black eyes roamed the planet, its people and then his soldiers as he opened his mouth to begin.

"Kegalo!"

The inhabitants all had looks of confusion as the odd word but they remained silent and continued watching. But all the soldiers understood the command perfectly and they stood to attention and instantly fell silent. "Jaffa... Kree! Hear me now," the orders continued. "Sha'lokma'kor!"

The order was sent and the soldiers moved and took attack positions. The men of the planet realised what was about to happen and the leader among them turned behind him. "Run!"

The woman and children did not wait. They ran towards the far tree line ahead and only a few turned back as the weapons opened fire. At least half of the men went down in a single shot. The soldiers took the positions again and this time the men of the village ran towards them with their weapons, hoping to defend their homes, their families and their lives. More shots rang out and more men fell to the ground dead.

"Jaffa! After them!"

Another order was made and the soldiers followed it through. They gave chase to the women and children of the village and once caught they were dragged back towards the ship that had landed. They were then placed at the feet of other soldiers with weapons pointed at them so they could not move. Once all of them had been captured and once they had been silence, the ship's main door opened once again and a man dressed in gold armour walked down from the ramp.

He took his time in approaching the man that had taken control earlier. "My lord," he said respectfully, bowing his head slightly. "These are the women and older female children of this village. All the men and children are dead."

A few cries were heard after those words but they were mostly ignored. The man in gold nodded once and slowly, he walked down the line, indicating to a few women and older children that were to be taken on board. The ones that were not chosen were killed, in front of everyone, much to their horror.

As the last of the women were placed on board, the lead soldier watched a young woman with vivid red hair giving two of his soldiers a good fight. It was clear the woman was trying to protect two younger females that were behind her. One of them looked his way but eventually, all of them were taken under control and put on board the ship.

The man in gold smiled faintly, seemingly pleased. "Well, done Teal'c," he said, his voice heavily distorted. "You have done well this day. You shall be rewarded once home. It should not be long now until my queen has a suitable host."


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter One

The planet of Vorash was harsh and unforgiving. The bright sun in the open blue sky made everything hot and dry. The desert plains were still and looked like a death trap, catching people who were out here, unaware of the evident danger before them. The person that currently walked across the hot sand was very much alone. She wandered curiously, almost expertly as though knowing what she sought was somehow close by.

Her long silver robes shimmered in the sun and the end dragged behind her gracefully. Her long blue hair swayed with her gentle movements and her pale skin was lit up by the sun in an odd way, making her look as though she were quite ill. When it seemed as though she had reached the placed she had been searching for, she came to a gentle stop and she waited patiently. Within moments, five groups of five metal rings flew up through the sand and came to rest upon the surface, transporting several people along with it.

Within each ring were five people who all approached and surrounded her quickly, brandishing their staff weapons threateningly despite her not holding or carrying a single thing. Then, a few of the males in front of her stepped aside, allowing a tall, severe looking woman through. It was hard to tell if the weapons were for the woman's protection or against her in case she somehow turned into a threat.

The woman stopped a few feet from her and she held her chin out almost defiantly. "I am Garshaw," he said in a confident and heavily distorted voice. "Who are you and why are you trespassing here?"

"I am Ariel Winters," she replied softly. "I come in peace in search of the Tok'ra."

"What do you want?" came the cold question.

"I wish to join your ranks," she answered simply. Garshaw did not move and seemed to have nothing more to say, so Ariel continued. "I am unarmed and I only want to help."

"How did you find us?"

"I have spent years travelling the galaxy in search of a new home and I heard of you through someone who once worked for Cronus. I learnt what I could and decided to come here once I was ready."

"Years?" Garshaw questioned in disbelief, looking over the young woman that stood rigidly in front of her. "Surely you cannot be that old?"

"I'm twenty-five," she said quietly. "I left my home planet against my will at age fifteen and I have not returned."

"And what planet are you from?"

"Heliopolis," replied Ariel quietly.

A sudden realisation dawned on Garshaw's face and she instantly stepped back and gestured Ariel to join her. "Please, perhaps it would be better to talk inside."

One signal to the guards made their weapons fall to their sides. Ariel followed Garshaw to a certain spot and after pressing something on her wrist, the rings flew back up through the sand and transported them down into colourful tunnels which illuminated the small space.

All of them walked down a few tunnels before entering into a small room which contained six other people. The men who had brandished their weapons on the surface were gone and Ariel found herself alone with Garshaw and these other people who she looked over.

"This is the Tok'ra high council and we still have questions for you before anything happens," Garshaw explained as she moved to stand in the middle of them. It seemed she was highest person here. That's why she was the one who had come to surface and questioned her. She was in charge.

Ariel stood quietly as they all looked her over. She wondered when the question of her appearance was going to come up as she could see all of their eyes lingering upon her upper body the longest. It had to be the hair that was gaining most of attention. She couldn't imagine what else the problem would be.

The man beside Garshaw spoke next, his voice distorted also. "I am Selmak," he said firmly. "I am curious to know, are you human?"

"Yes," said Ariel quickly. "Do not let the hair fool you."

"And you said you were from Heliopolis?"

"Yes," repeated Ariel.

"When you say you left against your will, it was because of Apophis, correct?" asked Garshaw.

"Yes," Ariel said again. "Although I'm sure that is already known and I have no wish to discuss it."

"Of course," said Garshaw quietly. "It must be a painful subject. Now, you said you wish to join us, do you mean as a host?"

Ariel nodded. "Yes, as a host."

All members of the council except for Garshaw and Selmak left the room and they turned to look at her. "This needs to be discussed. Please stay here and wait for us to return."

Ariel nodded again and watched as they left. A heavy sigh left her as she glanced around the room. There wasn't much to see as every room and every wall looked the same. She knew there was nothing left to do now but wait.

A few hours passed before either one of them returned and it was Selmak who walked back into the room although he was alone. Ariel stood to attention and faced him, waiting patiently to hear what would become of her. From what she could tell by looking at him, it seemed alright so far.

"After discussion we have decided to allow you to join our ranks," he started slowly. "It seems you have come at a good time as we have a symbiote which needs a new host. She will not survive long which is why we are rushing the process slightly. But before a blending, she needs to speak with you first and agree to this."

"Of course," said Ariel, understandingly.

"Come with me."

Ariel followed Selmak from the room and they walked down several more tunnels until coming to another room. This one was a little bigger and contained two long white tables which laid side by side. Only one of them was occupied by a tall, elderly man who coughed every few seconds and wheezed heavily with each breath. One look from Selmak told her that she could approach. A chair was placed beside the person on the table and Ariel sat down. The man turned to look at her. His grey eyes watered heavily and his pale lips shivered as though he were feeling cold.

"Who are you, dear?" a distorted voice asked.

"Ariel Winters," she answered quietly.

"I am Valora and this is my host, Stefan. I hear you are to be my new host."

Ariel nodded faintly. "If you agree of, course."

"Tell me about yourself," said Valora, her voice almost inaudible.

Ariel wondered if they had to time for this so she decided to speak clearly. "I'm from Heliopolis, I'm twenty-five, and I came from a loving family; mother, father and two sisters. I have travelled extensively and I want to help the Tok'ra."

A faint distorted chuckle reached her and she watched Valora's body shake slightly with the effort of it. "You could not have possibly seen everything this universe has to offer?"

"No, of course not," said Ariel softly. "But I have seen much and I feel as though I should be doing some worthwhile, to help."

"Because of what Apophis did to you and your family?"

"Yes," admitted Ariel. "He and the others of his kind need to be stopped and this is the only way I know of that I can help with that task. I am only one person but I am willing to do whatever needs to be done."

"Including risking your own life to do it?"asked Valora.

"Yes," Ariel said without any hesitation.

"Hmmm," Valora hummed. She took a moment to think before making a decision. "I like you. I agree to a blending."

Selmak appeared at Ariel's side and ushered her to the table beside Valora and Stefan. "You need to lie down facing Valora and she will enter your body through the mouth."

Without any discussion or questioning, Ariel sat onto the table and gently she lay down on her side. Looking at the person before her, she suddenly felt nervous. Many times she had thought about this day but now that it was here, it felt as though everything were moving fast. She said nothing as this is still what she wanted but still seemed fast.

"Before this happens, you must have questions."

The voice belonged to Stefan, the host. Ariel nodded again. There were a few concerns she had regarding this. "Will I still be... myself if this happens?"

"Of course," said Stefan. "All of your memories, feelings and thoughts will remain unchanged; though sharing a body will not be easy. You and Valora will have to adjust to each other and you will join the Tok'ra. I will say that Valora has a small concern that your age will prevent you from wanting to stay but she needs a new host and you're the only person available. Without you, she will die and she is grateful. She will also show you things that will be hard to take."

"Such as?" Ariel wondered curiously.

"There have been many atrocities where the Goa'uld is concerned. I will not lie to you. I was quite shocked at first. They have been through some truly horrific things and you will both face more of them together. Would you be ready for this?"

"Yes," said Ariel, although her confidence had slipped a little.

Stefan nodded slowly. "Time is running out but before I go I could tell you a little more. Valora is a wonderful symbiote and she will treat you well. She is headstrong and does not hold back." There was a small pause. "Is there anything else?"

"Do symbiotes have a gender?" asked Ariel unsurely, feeling a little embarrassed.

Stefan coughed heavily and Ariel was sure it was from intended laughter. "No," he said after a moment. "But sometimes they do take on one. Some symbiotes usually only inhabit one gender, though of course, you cannot always choose. Valora normally takes females hosts."

The coughing started again and almost failed to stop. Selmak stepped forwards quickly and hovered over them. "Time has run out, Valora. You must leave now."

Soon, the two bodes moved closer as though they were going to kiss and within seconds, Ariel's eyes widened in surprise and shock as she started to cough and gag but just as soon as it started, it ended. When it was complete, Stefan collapsed beside her and didn't move again. Selmak looked down at Ariel with anticipation but before she could say anything or even move, she fainted.

After several minutes, when Ariel felt her eyes open she knew it was Valora and not her that was doing it. Selmak was still in the room although he had now been joined by Garshaw. It seemed they were waiting for her to come around. She hopped off the table and rubbed her face with her hands before looking at her fellow Tok'ra.

"How do you feel, Valora?" asked Garshaw, a hint of concern in her voice.

"I... I feel... fine," she said eventually.

"Is there a problem?" asked Garshaw, frowning faintly.

"No," said Valora, uncertainly. "No, it's fine."

"Let us speak to the host," said Selmak firmly.

Valora lurched forwards slightly as though she was going to be sick and quickly she placed both hands on her stomach. Quickly, she steadied herself and looked down at the floor. It seemed as though she didn't hear what Selmak just said. He seemed to become impatient quickly.

"Let us speak to the host!" he said louder, startling Valora.

A ferocious look passed between them but it went mostly unnoticed. Obeying, she changed back to the host. Ariel's hands flew to her chest as she gasped for air as though she suddenly couldn't get enough. When she looked up, she saw that Selmak's demeanour had changed. Perhaps this was the host.

"Ariel, I am Jacob Carter, Selmak's host," he said in a polite tone. "How do you feel?"

"Strange," she replied quickly.

"It will pass, trust me. It does get better."

Ariel smiled and gave a slight nod. She could only hope that he was right. She then looked to Garshaw who seemed please, even managing a small smile of her own.

"The council also decided that Selmak will be guiding you and that you shall accompany him on his missions, unless they are deemed unsuitable or if your experience is not up to standard. Selmak is the oldest and wisest among us and I'm sure he will do right by you."

"I am honoured," Ariel said politely, looking between them quickly.

Garshaw left and Selmak escorted Ariel to her quarters. "My next mission is in a couple days and I believe it will be suitable," said Selmak as they walked. "But I think for now, you should rest and give both yourself and Valora time to adjust."

They reached the door and Ariel bowed her head. "I will," she said quietly. "Thank you."

Selmak turned and left and Ariel walked further into her quarters. The room was small but Ariel decided to see it as cosy. She sat down on the small, narrow and rubbed the back of her neck which suddenly felt stiff. She knew Valora was in there but there was currently no inner conversation, no movement, nothing. Ariel sighed heavily. Perhaps time was needed.


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

"_I'm sorry for your loss," said Valora quietly._

Ariel let out a breathy chuckle but she had nothing to say to those words. She hadn't realised that sharing a body with a symbiote would mean sharing everything. It was impossible to hide anything from it. If she had known that Valora would learn everything in an instant, perhaps she would have given this some more thought. The past wasn't something she was ready to discuss, with anyone.

"_I was aware of the horrors upon Heliopolis but I thought no one survived it," Valora continued. "Are you the last of your kind?"_

"No," Ariel said eventually. "There are others but not many."

"_You did not return to them?"_

The only answer Ariel gave was a shake of her head. A breath hitched in her throat as she felt Valora move slightly. _"And what of your family? Your blood relatives might all be gone, but what of the others of your planet?"_

"I really don't want to talk about this," muttered Ariel. The feelings of distress grew considerably with each new thing Valora said. She knew the symbiote was trying to help but it wasn't working.

"_I do apologise but there is no one else here," said Valora quickly. "Only we will know of this conversation. We've been together for a year. I thought you would have wanted to talk about it by now."_

Ariel shook her head slowly. "No, not really."

"_I understand it's hard but you will have to come to terms with the past some day. It catches up to all of us."_

Ariel opened her mouth to speak but there was a disturbance at the entrance to her quarters. Selmak was standing there, glancing into the room with an unreadable expression across his face. Ariel stood up from the small bed and approached. He smiled kindly at her and she returned it. It was Jacob who spoke.

"Am I interrupting anything?"

Ariel nodded. "No," she said quietly, with a small shake of her head. "I was just having a conversation with Valora. It's nothing that can't wait."

"Well, at least you are both talking. It's good that you are both getting along," said Jacob.

Ariel went quiet but she nodded in agreement. She had been spending quite a bit of time thinking about it and it was now time that she wanted to think of something else for a change.

"Are you ready?" Jacob asked next.

"Yes," she replied quickly. "From what I've heard, I'm sure they're nice people." She and Jacob had spoken about a new mission and they would be going to his planet, Earth. A few times, Ariel had heard about it from other Tok'ra here but this would be her first visit there. Of course, she knew the seriousness of the mission but part of her was still excited to meet them.

Jacob had also informed her about his family there. Ariel couldn't deny that it sounded wonderful. It made her just that little more curious to see it. She was also finally going to meet all the people she had heard Jacob talk about. She had been warned that there was a Jaffa amongst them and his name did sound familiar to her but she dismissed it. There were many of them in the galaxy. What were the odds of her knowing him?

They left the Tok'ra tunnels and walked to the Astria Porta. She stood to the side patiently as she watched Jacob put the address into the dial device. When the middle panel was pressed the gate shot out a watery substance and Ariel watched it. She thought it one of the most beautiful things she had ever seen. It looked like a shimmering pool. To her, the rippling blue horizon was beautiful.

Together they approached the gate and walked through. Once reaching the other side, Ariel looked behind her before looking at the people that stood waiting for them. Voices were all talking and she noticed all the stares she was receiving and she could only guess it was because of her slight difference in appearance. She made a mental note not to stare back and Valora made a point on being nice as she looked at them.

She followed Jacob down the metal ramp and they came to a stop and there were five people in front of them. Ariel was introduced to all of them but when reaching the last person, she stopped and held her breath. Now she recognised his name and it was a face she could never forget. It was the same Jaffa who had taken her from her home planet. She told herself she would never forget his face and to this day she still hadn't.

Their eyes met but nothing had yet been said between them. After a moment, Teal'c bowed his head to Ariel and that alone made her want to attack him. Valora could feel the feelings of hatred building and she attempted to calm Ariel down which worked. For now.

Ariel took a step back and stood beside Jacob again. They swapped and Selmak addressed them once they all reached the conference room. Ariel glanced at the people that entered the room while she stood silent beside Selmak. Taking advantage of the silence as everyone took their seats; Selmak felt it appropriate to introduce his companion a little better.

"Ariel joined us about a year ago, and is still learning. Her symbiote is Valora but Ariel takes control most of the time. Valora can be ... very passionate about her feelings and opinions, not unlike Lantash."

"One question,' said Daniel slowly, lifting his hand in an unusual gesture. Ariel turned and looked at him. "Are you human?"

"What do you think?" asked Ariel in return, with a slight smile.

Daniel smiled understandingly. He exhaled sharply and chuckled quietly. Ariel just gave him another small smile. Selmak cleared his throat and Ariel turned back to the task at hand.

"We are in need of some assistance," he started clearly. "We have learnt of something that troubles all of us and the Tok'ra high council were hoping you would help."

"What's happened?" asked Sam.

Ariel looked Sam over. This was the daughter Jacob had told her about. She was quite pretty. She seemed confident and lively, a similar feeling she got from Jacob. The thought of him having children made Ariel wonder how many other hosts had families, if they did though they weren't spoken of.

"It's Nirrti," said Selmak. "I'm sorry to say she's back to her old ways. She's set up on a new planet, conducting experiments on people. It didn't gain our attention beforehand because the people she's been taking are from all over the galaxy and it's only a few at a time."

Jack sighed irritably and ran one hand over his face, scrunching his eyes together tightly. "That bloody woman is pushing it. She's still getting on my nerves you know. You think she'd learn by now."

"How are we to help?" asked Daniel, leaning forwards, ignoring Jack's comments.

"And what should we do with Nirrti once we get a hold of her for the hundredth time?" asked Jack loudly, adding to Daniel's question.

Selmak smiled but ignored Jack's comments. "Right now she's on the planet designated P3X-254."

Daniel frowned heavily. "Wasn't that..."

"Hathor's Base Planet?" said Selmak interrupting Daniel, he nodded. 'Yes, but now Nirrti has claimed it as her own."

It was Ariel who continued. "Most of the planet isn't being used but we have gone over the planet with a cloaked ship and as far as we could tell Nirrti is using only the very northern most corner of the planet. It's almost completely covered in bushland but I'm sure we could pinpoint her if using a scanner."

"We should travel to the planet by ship," suggested Selmak. "It would be more covert. And as we speak the other Tok'ra are preparing a ship for us so we can leave as soon as possible."

"Wouldn't she already expect someone to go there?" asked Sam worriedly. "I mean, how did you even find out her location?"

Selmak looked to her but he waited for Ariel to answer. "She had people with her when she first went to the planet," she said softly. "We know she normally works alone but this time it was different. She needed to move and she needed to do it fast and it was quicker to use other people rather than doing it herself. There was a Tok'ra among them but they were found out not long after sending us a warning."

Selmak nodded at the end of her sentence. "We're sure that if we move quickly enough, we'll catch her before she's able to leave the planet."

"You're expecting her to run?" asked Daniel slowly, making sure he understood the reason for the urgency.

"Yes," said Selmak quickly. "After finding a Tok'ra amongst the ranks she won't stay there knowing that her position has been compromised."

"When do we leave then?" said Jack sitting up straighter, looking almost excited.

"As soon as you're ready," said Selmak. "Ariel and I will return to Vorash and wait for you there. Don't leave it too long."

Within moments both Selmak and Ariel stepped through the gate and returned home. They went back into the tunnels and Ariel followed Selmak to meet with the high council. Ariel had never stood before them like this before and it was an understatement to say she was feeling nervous. Once in the room the council members came in quickly and they looked over the two that stood before them. It was Garshaw that spoke.

"Selmak, are you sure you want Ariel and Valora accompanying you on this mission?" she asked unsurely. "Ariel has not been amongst us for long."

Ariel felt slightly taken aback. She was being spoken of as though she were not even here. She remained quiet though and stayed back. It wasn't her place to interrupt something important such as this, especially when she had almost no standing among them.

"No," he said firmly. "I want her to be with us. It would be a good experience and I don't think it would a too difficult mission for her to help with. This is will the first mission with at least the danger of being killed but we know our position puts us at risk every time we step through the gate. Besides, Valora will be there to guide and help her if things become hard."

"Very well," said Garshaw quietly. "But do not forget what you're supposed to do. You must destroy the machine Nirrti is using and capture her if possible. Do not risk yourselves if the mission proves difficult."

Both Ariel and Selmak bowed to the council before leaving. Ariel immediately wondered if all meetings were that short or if it was just because she was there. There was nothing said between her and Selmak so she returned to her room and decided that she would wait until it was time.

She thought over her time here. It may have only been a year but to her it felt much longer. Having someone else in her body made her feel older, if that were possible. Before it was time to leave Ariel stopped short of leaving the small room. Valora's voice made her stop and focus all of her attention inwardly. There was something she wanted to say.

"_There is something I must tell you."_

"What is it?" asked Ariel out loud, frowning faintly.

"_Selmak is my mate."_

Ariel froze. She felt as though her body had turned numb. She blinked a few times slowly. Did she hear her symbiote right? Were Selmak and Valora mates?

"Why ... didn't you say something earlier?" asked Ariel quickly, the words gushing from her mouth. "Why not tell me everything when we first blended?"

"_I wanted us to get used to each other first before saying anything. I wasn't sure how you would feel about it given that his host is much older than you."_

"Not the best time to tell me," whispered Ariel.

"_Forgive me. I just wanted you to know. Something about the mission bothers me. I'm not saying I'm worried about you but I do think you're a little inexperienced for this and I do think I should take control if you get into trouble."_

"Alright," said Ariel shakily.

There was a slight pause between them.

"_I've shocked you?"_

"Yeah, a little," said Ariel, her voice still a little shaky. "It's not the age difference that bothers me. It's everything else."

"_I do not understand."_

"Later," Ariel whispered hastily just as Selmak came into view.

Valora went silent and Ariel closed her lips firmly. Selmak sent Ariel a curious look but he said nothing. He nodded once to her and she followed him from the room without hesitation. Together they silently walked to the gate and waited. Ariel moved a few paces away from Selmak. He also seemed to have noticed but he still said nothing and continued to look at the gate.

Ariel sighed and looked around her though there was nothing to see but desert. She slowly turned her head to look at Jacob. He wasn't a bad looking man and she knew what he was like, both host and symbiote from spending all of her time with them so far. She thought Jacob had a good personality though she knew he could be a quite firm and sometimes a hard man to read though he was quite pleasant and easy to get along with.

Soon she felt a small internal push from Valora and Ariel smiled but turned away when Selmak looked in her direction. He was attractive but Ariel never thought she would feel that way towards someone much older than herself. When she managed to calm herself down she walked back over to Selmak and stood beside him. He turned his head to look at her briefly before turning back.

"Is something wrong?" asked the distorted voice.

"No," said Ariel lightly, shaking her head. "Valora has informed me of a few things." Selmak's face hardened and his jaw clenched but Ariel continued. "I think should have been told earlier about Valora being your mate. She only just told me, in my quarters, a few minutes ago."

Selmak exhaled heavily but he still turned to look at Ariel. Their eyes met and searched each other. "And?" asked Selmak firmly.

Ariel licked her lips slowly before opening her mouth to speak but before she could say anything, the gate moved and the blue event horizon shot through. Once it settled four people stepped through and Selmak moved to greet them once again. Ariel held her breath for a moment and watched before going over herself. She still ignored Teal'c. She wasn't ready to speak to him yet and she was sure she never would be.

She looked at Selmak again but he seemed too occupied getting things ready with his host's daughter. Ariel immediately walked over to Daniel and began to help him load things onto the ship they were going to use. Unknown to her however, Selmak glanced over in her direction and watched as she interacted with Daniel. His eyes narrowed briefly before he went back to his task.

When they were ready to leave it was Jack who announced it, loudly. "Alright kids, let's go."

They all made their way to the ship and with Teal'c at the controls; they took off quickly into space.


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

The ship hummed faintly as it travelled through hyperspace. Everyone except for Ariel was in the control room of the ship, looking out into nothingness. Most of the journey so far had been quiet. It was Daniel who eventually broke the silence.

"Where is Ariel ... Valora?" he asked uncertainly.

Selmak gave Daniel a hard look that went unnoticed by all, except Teal'c but he answered him, keeping his voice even. "She's in the cargo hold," he replied. He was sitting in the other chair beside Teal'c. He was helping to fly and guide the ship.

"Why is she ... in there?" asked Jack confused.

Selmak shrugged. They changed and it was Jacob who spoke. "I don't think she likes flying. Maybe you should check on her."

It was clear he was talking to Daniel. He frowned for a split second, seemingly confused as to why he should talk to her but he shrugged and walked towards the cargo hold. When the door sprung open with a hiss he found Ariel sitting on the one of the heavy boxes with her eyes closed. Valora was helping her at the moment. Ariel concentrated on her breathing and tried to pretend that she was somewhere else. She hated flying and avoided it at all costs, always preferring to travel through the gate. For this mission she had suggested travelling to the planet via the gate but it had been quickly dismissed.

Sensing that things were not improving, Valora took over as Ariel lost most of her composure. Valora spoke out loud as she tried to help her host. She knew Daniel stood in the doorway but for the moment, she ignored him. He could wait a minute.

"I know it's hard," she said slowly, her voice distorted. "But you need to relax. Your fear of flying will pass in time. It is a fear you may have to conquer on your own. I may not always be here."

"_What does that mean? I'm not going anywhere and right now I hope you aren't."_

Valora chuckled softly. "No, I do not mean right now. I meant in the future. If you must travel by ship in future and I'm not there, what will you do then?"

"_What makes you think you'll die before me?"_

"Well, symbiotes do not live forever either," said Valora sadly. "Many things could happen to end either of our lives early. You must have known this?"

"_Yes, I must have but I ... I guess it didn't weight on me too much before and ..."_

Suddenly, Ariel went silent and Valora looked up, knowing that her host had finally realised that they weren't alone. She then smiled at him. "You can come in," said the distorted voice. "You are not disturbing anything. You are a friend and this is no secret."

"Thank you," said Daniel hesitantly.

Valora bowed her head slightly before uncrossing her legs and letting them hang over the edge of the object she was sitting on. Daniel moved into the room, letting the door close behind him and he sat close by. He looked Valora over before speaking. "Um ... could I speak with the host?"

"Of course," said Valora politely.

She bowed her head deeply and they switched. Ariel adjusted her sight before looking up. Her eyes searched and found Daniel quickly. She gave him a small smile and he returned it. Ariel carefully and slowly moved her arms down to her sides and placed each hand on the container she was sitting on and she held onto it firmly. The backs of her hand turned even whiter.

"Jacob did mention you don't like flying," said Daniel starting the conversation.

"No, I do not," said Ariel quietly. "I've never found it terribly pleasant."

"I didn't like it at first either."

"And now?" asked Ariel curiously.

Daniel shrugged casually. "Well, I know everyone says this but you get used to it and it's true, you do get used to it."

It went quiet between them. Daniel continued to look at Ariel. "I heard that you're from the planet Heliopolis?" he questioned inquisitively.

"And where did you hear such a thing?" asked Ariel, her head tilting to the side slightly.

Daniel licked his lips quickly and shrugged again. "Around," he said vaguely. "Is the information correct?"

Ariel nodded measurably. "Yes, it is correct."

Daniel's light blue eyes twinkled faintly and he smiled as though he didn't believe her. Ariel said nothing. She waited for him to question her claim. Everyone did. "But ... well, it's just we visited that planet over a year ago and there was no one there," said Daniel.

"No, there wouldn't be," said Ariel vaguely.

"Why?"

"May I ask why so curious, Daniel?"

Daniel chuckled as he pushed his glasses up his nose and leaned forwards. "I'm an archaeologist; linguist and I like to learn about other cultures and languages. Nothing of yours is known to us."

"You said you visited my planet... tell me about that," said Ariel curiously, avoiding the questions from the man in front of her, not believing that he knew nothing.

"Well..." said Daniel slowly. For the moment, he decided to go along with it and indulge her. "We know it once served as a meeting place for the Alliance of Four Great Races before it was taken over by Ra. Eventually, he abandoned the planet after the Four Races attacked and he ran to save his life but afterwards it was discovered that most of the planet could never again prosper in great abundance, that the orbit of the planet was slowly decaying so that one day Heliopolis would be devoured by its own sun." Daniel paused for a moment before continuing. "When we visited the planet there seemed to be nothing there except a large fortress that sat on the edge of a cliff that was crumbling into the ocean below."

The space of the cargo hold went silent as Ariel closed her eyes and smiled. She was amazed by what Daniel knew. When she reopened her eyes and focused on Daniel, she could feel the questions almost bubbling from him. He appeared excited about something. It was then Ariel realised how much he seemed to enjoy learning about others. It was a comforting change.

"When did your people leave Heliopolis?"

Ariel smiled at Daniel's excited tone. She had been right. "Ten years," she answered.

"T-ten... years... are you sure?" asked Daniel quickly.

"Yes," said Ariel, confused as to why Daniel seemed confused.

Daniel frowned and looked at the ground; seemingly deep in thought before he looked at Ariel again, the confused look still present on his face. "Did you worship Ra?"

Ariel licked her lips slowly and broke the short lived eye contact. "At first we did, yes," replied Ariel. "But after he abandoned the planet after the attack we relocated to the other side of the planet, away from the castle. All life near there and far died and nothing would grow. So, we had to move and we found only one place on the planet that could sustain us."

"The Four Races never helped you?" asked Daniel quietly.

"No," said Ariel, shaking her head slightly and frowning. "They never spoke with us. I suppose they found us to be... inferior."

"I don't think they-"

Daniel's sentence was abruptly cut short as there was suddenly a large crash to the side of the ship. Ariel screamed and she was sent tumbling to the ground as was Daniel. He was quickest to recover and he helped Ariel back to her feet. She quickly thanked him but yelped again and grabbed Daniel's arm as the ship received another blow.

Both Ariel and Daniel struggled to the control room of the ship. All others were still there holding on to something. "This shouldn't be happening," yelled Sam over the noise of the engines. "We're in Hyperspace. It's amazing anyone even knows were here."

"Unless they were looking," said Teal'c quickly.

"Who would be looking for us?!" asked Jack, outraged.

"Nirrti," said Ariel quietly, gripping the back of Selmak's chair hard.

"Yes," agreed Selmak. "Since realising a Tok'ra was amongst her people she knows someone and something is coming. It's possible she has her own spies in the galaxy that may have already spotted us. Jack, Sam, go check the hyperdrive and engines and see if they need repairing. Daniel, Ariel, check for outside interference."

The four did as they were told without question and went straight to their orders. Jack and Sam came back to the control room quickly. "The engines are holding for the moment but I don't think they'll take much more," said Sam confidently.

Soon, Sam joined Ariel's side as she spoke. "Daniel and I can find nothing," she said clearly. "Though there is something jamming the communications. We cannot find the source of it."

"A Goa'uld bug," said Teal'c slowly.

Selmak sighed irritably. The others exchanged glances, except for Ariel, who remained stationary. "What's a Goa'uld bug?" asked Jack, sounding a little concerned. He made his way forward and stood on the other side of Ariel and placed on arm on the back of Teal'c's chair.

Ariel switched and Valora spoke. "It's not a real bug," said Valora evenly. "It's a small device planted in ships and other things. Once inside they roam around and find the strongest source of power within the ship or whatever they may be in and they nest there."

"You mean like a replicator?" asked Sam.

"No..." said Valora.

"They only sound similar," she said quickly interrupting anything Valora was going to say next.

"Yes," said Valora, her voice heavily distorted. "But as stated they are not the same. Replicators do it for conquer and knowledge, Goa'uld bugs do not. They infested the most highly powered area and they nest. Once the nesting is complete they self-destruct, causing the object to become severely damaged."

"Why do they bother nesting?" asked Daniel frowning.

"To breed more of them quickly," said Valora. "The more of them there are the bigger the explosion and the worst the outcome."

"Then why were there two explosions?" asked Jack.

"There must have been two separate Goa'uld bugs in the ship and they must have been kept apart from each other," replied Valora.

"Wouldn't they seek each other out?" asked Sam turning to look at Valora, who shook her head.

"No," she said quietly. "They aren't that powerful on their own. It would be unusual for them to seek out each other. It wouldn't have the same impact on the ship. They are intelligent but not enough to know what they are or to think for themselves. I'm sure there were a few powers spots they could have chosen and they chose the opposite sites to each other."

"Who would have had access to plant them in the ship?" asked Jack, irritably.

"Well, it depends," said Valora slowly. "This ship was stolen by the Tok'ra from Apophis."

"But he's dead. Why would it take the bugs so long to work?" asked Sam.

Valora shrugged. "I am not sure. Most of us believe they are to work if someone else activates and uses the ships."

"How do we know Nirrti didn't do this?" asked Jack.

Most people looked at him. Valora sighed inwardly but Selmak too over. "Because to our knowledge she hasn't had any contact with this ship. If anyone under her has then that's a different story but it's unlikely she had anything to do with it."

Jack paused. "I knew that," he said eventually.

When just over an hour had passed, Valora looked out the window and into space. They just arrived at the intended planet. She could see the blueness of a planet in front of them. It was bright and almost welcoming. Carefully, she bent forwards and hovered beside Selmak. There was a brief moment but it passed quickly. She indicated outside with her head.

"There's the planet," she told Selmak, despite the fact that he could see it as well. "We should not go too close to where Nirrti is. It will alert her even more to our presence."

"I thought she knew we were coming?" said Teal'c.

"Yes," said Valora steadily. "But she does not know when, how or how many of us there are, which gives us the advantage."

"But what if she's left already?" asked Sam moving closer to the front window.

"It hasn't been long enough," said Valora. "It's only been a few days."

"I'll take us down fifty miles from where Nirrti should be," said Selmak firmly.

"That's a bit far don't you think," said Jack loudly, surprised by the distance.

"No," said Selmak before turning his head to look at Jack. "But remember it could be worse," he added with a rare smile.

They landed the ship almost exactly fifty metres away and they set out on foot, making sure to secure the ship first. As they walked Ariel was beside Daniel. At first she didn't have a weapon until Selmak joined her on the other side. He handed her a zat gun and Ariel clipped it to her belt. Right now, she was wearing the clothes that Tok'ra traditionally wore but outside of missions Ariel wore her robes.

No one said anything as they made the long walk to their destination, only making one rest stop. Ariel didn't feel tired and she was sure Selmak didn't either. Ariel looked down suddenly as Valora said something to her but she did not reply. Once leaving the ship they had switched again. Ariel had always wondered which name would be said when someone went to speak with her.

When reaching their target Ariel stopped for a moment to get her breath back. For some reason her eyes grew a little wider. The place looked different to what she was expecting to see. Where were the usual Goa'uld buildings and signs? It seemed the others were shocked too.

"I thought ... this was the right place," said Jack slowly, pointing to the building in front of them.

"It is," said Selmak back slowly. He was looking the place over too with a slightly surprised look also. "She's changed her MO," he said matter of factly.

"W-why would she do that?" asked Daniel looking around at the others quickly.

"To throw us off the scent," replied Ariel before Selmak could. "She doesn't want to be found."

"That's right," agreed Selmak. "She didn't think anyone would bother coming here since this was Hathor's base planet. No one thought it would be used again. I have to admit though; Nirrti picked a good place to hide. She had nearly made sure she wouldn't be found here doing her experiments."

As they reached the edge of the building a large shield went up, blocking them from going any further. Suddenly an explosion echoed around them. They all ducked and Jack yelled as loud as he could over the deafening noise. "Everyone retreat! Now!"

"We don't know where it's coming from!" said Selmak.

"It doesn't matter," said Sam loudly. "We won't be able to penetrate the shield. We'll have to find some other way inside."

They all ran back the same way they came, not bothering to hide the fact they were on the planet. When they reached the ship they all looked around. Two of them were missing. Ariel and Teal'c were not with them. Selmak felt a slight panic within him grow.

"Where are they? What happened?" he asked quickly.

"The explosion?" said Sam unsurely.

"We have to go back for them," said Selmak hurriedly.

"Why?" asked Daniel, frowning. "What is so urgent? If Nirrti has them she won't kill them. You know she's going to torture them for information and..."

"It's not Nirrti that concerns me," said Selmak slowly. "It's Ariel. She doesn't like Teal'c. If she's stuck with him I fear what she'll do or attempt to do."

"Wait, wait, what are you talking about?" asked Sam quickly.

"I think we should get inside the ship before I say anything," said Selmak.

They all entered the ship and placed the cloaking device around it to shield them. They all gathered in the cargo hold and sitting on crates, Selmak decided it was time to tell them what he knew.

"I'm sure Daniel may know this already but... Ariel is human and from the planet Heliopolis," Selmak explained. "Years ago Ra ruled over the planet and the people there worshipped him. For years after he abandoned the planet, they only had the odd visit from the Goa'uld since the planet no longer had much of value anymore. And then about ten years ago, Heliopolis was attacked by Apophis. His Jaffa slaughtered all of the men and all the small children before capturing many of the women and they were placed on ships and taken to Chulak. We're sure some escaped but there's no telling if anyone is left on that planet."

He paused and no one said anything so he continued. "The Tok'ra scanned the planet for life signs but we found none, but the planet is big, it is possible we could have missed something. Ariel was one of the women taken to Chulak. Teal'c was First Prime. He was there and Ariel remembers him and there are definitely hard feelings. That's all we know about what happened. We had a Tok'ra there with him at the time and he relayed all the information he could before he was killed."

Selmak stopped talking. Everyone in the room exchanged glances. Jack sighed. "That doesn't sound good. You didn't think to mention this before?" Everyone nodded in agreement with Jack. 'Why weren't we told sooner?' asked Jack after a moment.

"The high council, me included, didn't think it would be an issue," said Selmak honestly. "We thought there was a chance of hostility but never that they would be trapped together. I have only known Ariel for a year and do not know her temperament very well when under pressure or stress, nor how she will deal with this. The council were originally against the idea of coming on this mission but she wanted to go and I supported it."

The room went silent. No one really knew what to say or do next. What happened next was anyone's guess but it was something Daniel didn't want to leave. "So what do we do?" he asked quietly, looking around at the others.

"There is only one thing we can do," replied Selmak. "Wait for the opportune moment and break through that shield."


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

Ariel yelped loudly and she struggled to get up. "Get off me!" she said pushing against Teal'c, trying to get him off her.

"Are you alright?" asked Teal'c politely once he was off her.

Ariel stood up on her own, ignoring the help offered from Teal'c and brushed off the dust and dirt and whatever else was on her. "I am fine," she said through gritted teeth. "What happened?"

"I am unsure," said Teal'c slowly as he looked around.

Ariel's brow furrowed and she looked Teal'c over in disapproval. This was the last thing she wanted or needed right now. She didn't want to be anywhere near him and she was sure he knew it. Ariel eventually looked away and helped search for a way out.

"I must take this opportunity to say I am sorry for what I did to you in the past," said Teal'c, approaching Ariel. She stopped looking around and faced Teal'c. Her face had turned impassive and impossible to read.

"This is neither the time nor place," she said slowly, keeping her anger in check. "We need to find a way out of here and I suggest we do it quickly. We don't want Nirrti to come back."

"What makes you think she will?" asked Teal'c, his head tilting to the side gently.

Ariel paused and bowed her head. She could no longer deny her symbiote the chance to speak. Valora emerged and lifted her head before it was complete. Her eyes glowed and once it was gone the eyes focused on Teal'c.

"Please forgive my host," she said quietly, her voice distorted. "She is extremely upset by this and does not wish it to be discussed any further. I do know of what happened since she cannot hide anything from me but it will not be discussed now and nor will I tell anyone until she is ready."

Teal'c bowed his head to her. "Very well," he said gently.

"Now," said Valora. "We need to find a way out of here. I do not believe Selmak would leave us here. I'm sure they went back to the ship. They don't even know what happened to us."

"Neither do we," said Teal'c.

Valora gave a small smile. "Yes," she said slowly. "That is true. Right now I think we should-"

Valora's voice was drowned out by a loud, piercing laugh. Both Valora and Teal'c looked around to try and see where the noise was coming from. They appeared to be trapped within a force field and Valora was not sure how to proceed. They continued looking for the voice, which kept laughing, but they couldn't see anything.

"Do you really think you can escape?" said a distorted female voice.

"Nirrti," breathed Teal'c.

"Very good Teal'c," said Nirrti patronisingly. "I am surprised to have a little Tok'ra in my little trap; this will be a new experience ... for both of us I'm sure and I'm certain revenge will be sweet."

Before either of them knew what was happening, a white light blinded them both. They both froze and keeled over onto the hard ground. The laughing continued and eventually faded.

* * *

When Teal'c came to he looked around. The room he was in was dark and stale. It smelt of metal. Taking a closer look, he saw silver metal slabs lining the room evenly and some of them were occupied. Stiff bodies lay upon at least half of them and after checking one he didn't bother with the others. They would be just as cold as this one. But still, his vision was working but it appeared to be affected by something, something he could not control.

After taking another glance around, he quickly recognised one of the bodies as Ariel. She was lying on her back on a slab, same as his. She appeared to be awake but unmoving. He stood and approached her. He looked down at her. Her eyes were closed but as far as he could tell she appeared unharmed.

"Are you injured?"

Ariel opened her eyes. They eventually focused on Teal'c. She was unhappy to be stuck with him but it was better than being in this alone.

"I am slightly injured but Valora is currently healing me," she replied after a moment, her voice sounding pained. "It will take some time and if we're disturbed then she won't be able to concentrate on me."

Teal'c opened his mouth to speak but the double doors to the room opened and in walked two guards. Their uniforms were blue striped with grey; both were white and short but bulky in size. Their faces could not be seen as the helmets covered their entire heads. Ariel sat up and looked them over. They approached both of them.

Quickly, one of them brandished a weapon and shot the end into Teal'c's side. It must have hurt as he fell to his knee, gripping his side but he made no sound. Ariel only watched. Slowly Valora was still moving around, healing her but Ariel knew she wouldn't get to finish.

One of the guards spoke to Ariel, his voice hard. "Our Mistress wants to see you."

The thought of not leaving crossed her mind but she knew she would have to go one way or another and going peacefully might be better for her and Valora. Nodding slowly, she got off the slab carefully and they led her to another room which was smaller but Ariel gasped as she glanced around.

The area was colourful and appeared to be centred around a small round circular platform in the room. Ariel didn't know what it was but she was sure she could take a pretty good guess. She looked over at Nirrti. She was wearing a long, tight-fitting black dress which reached the floor. Her black eyes watched intently. Ariel could understand the feeling as it was mutual. She didn't like the Goa'uld. All they caused was trouble, death and destruction to everything they touched.

Nirrti indicated something to her guard who understand and pushed Ariel onto the circular platform. The guard then moved away and left the room. Nirrti looked at her, her eyes gradually narrowing.

"Why be a Tok'ra...?" she asked in a distorted voice. ".... When you could be so much more? You could your own person and-"

"I'm already my own person," interrupted Ariel.

"You're the host," said Nirrti, disgusted.

"Yes, I am the host," said Ariel calmly. "Disappointed?"

"Extremely," said Nirrti.

She raised her hand and wrapped around it was a Goa'uld hand device. It activated and shot at Ariel. She was thrown across the room. Her back hit the stone wall behind her and she fell forwards onto the floor. Ariel yelped and she felt Valora sway inside her. It had thrown her as well. Ariel managed to get up on her own but she cringed as she did.

A choking sound then echoed the room. Ariel was being choked though no one was touching her. She knew it was coming from the hand device. She held her throat but nothing she did helped. It only seemed to make it worse.

A split second before she ran out of air Nirrti released the pressure around her throat and Ariel fell heavily to the ground. She cried out and her voice echoed the circular room once again. She bit back the words that she longed to say and she got up on her own although she struggled. She looked towards Nirrti. The Goa'uld didn't appear even the slightest bit remorseful about her actions.

Valora knew something had to be done so she took control of the body, despite the pain the hosts body was in. "You must stop this now!"

"Or what? Your little Tok'ra friends are gonna come get me...?" Nirrti taunted.

"All you have to do is let us go," Valora said quietly.

"And you're just gonna let me continue my work in peace, right?" Nirrti said disbelievingly. "All of you will stop at nothing. So, I will use you and the others for my experiments and I will leave this planet and search for another." There was a slight pause as Nirrti chose her words. "Oh, and I do hope this doesn't hurt too much..."

The entire space of the room was engulfed in a blinding white light and the only sound which echoed it was the screams coming from Ariel.

* * *

Back at the ship the team sat in back, some sitting, some standing while they discussed what the best course of action was. All of them could do nothing but guess how long they had but none of them wanted to guess on what may already be occurring. Daniel looked around the table quickly and pushed up his glasses before saying the one idea that had been circling his mind a few times over.

"What if we cause a disruption in the shield?"

Everyone in the room stopped whatever they were doing or saying to look at Daniel. Jack leaned a cheek into his palm before saying anything. "With what, Daniel? There's nothing powerful enough to take it down."

Daniel shrugged as he looked around the room wildly. He got to his feet and started checking compartments. "I don't know," he said instantly. "We must have something on board that can be used."

The others took a moment to look at each other before quickly deciding that it was better than sitting around doing nothing. Everyone got to their feet and began to search the ship. Eventually, Daniel shouted in triumph from the corner of the room.

"What is it?" Sam asked quickly.

Daniel turned to face them, showing them the object in his hand. It was a zat'nik'tel. No one understood what Daniel was trying to say.

"One of them won't do anything to the shield, Daniel, you know that," Sam said slowly, as though trying to get him to understand.

"I know," Daniel said quickly. "But I believe if we used enough of these, the shield will weaken."

"Daniel, I don't think it matters how many times we shoot at the shield with zat's. The shield isn't going to weaken," Sam argued.

"Maybe," Daniel said quickly before Sam could argue anything else.

"What are you thinking Daniel?" Jack asked, trying to move the conversation along.

"How long has Nirrti been on this planet?" Daniel asked quickly, looking around at everyone but he didn't wait for an answer before continuing. "How long do you think she had to put that shield up before she got started on her work?" Daniel turned to look at Jacob. "As you said before, Nirrti set up here, thinking no one would settle on that planet again after Hathor's death. She never expected anyone to come by this planet since it's uninhabited and no longer holds anything of particular interest or value."

"You think she would not have bothered to set anything up properly...?" Jacob said slowly, his eyes narrowing at Daniel.

"Yes," Daniel said instantly. "We all know the Goa'uld are arrogant and Nirrti is no different. She would not expect anyone to look on the planet Hathor used as a base. I believe this will work."

The room turned silent as a few people exchanged disbelieving glances. The looks then turned to Jack who shrugged hesitantly at them and then at Daniel. Considering all the other options would probably take too much time, what did they have to lose?

"Let's give it a try then..." he said slowly.

Both Daniel and Jacob moved quickly and gathered all of the zat'nik'tel's that they needed. As they left the ship together Jack moved to walk beside Daniel. "Is that the whole plan, just shoot at the shield until it breaks?"

"We'll have to stand around the shield in different positions," Daniel explained, keeping his eyes on the ground, fiddling with one of the guns. "Shooting at the one spot probably won't do any good but a steady stream of shots from around it might make it weaken."

"But you don't believe it will shut it down?" asked Jack.

"No, probably not," Daniel answered. "It might also be enough to create a distraction."

"Distraction?" Jack questioned his walking clearly slowing in pace.

"Yeah," Daniel said quickly. "As we know Nirrti didn't move here on her own otherwise it would have taken her much longer. So, I thought that maybe it will send the guards out as well."

"And how are we going to defend against them?"

"He's hoping we won't have to," Selmak interrupted, overhearing the conversation. "That the distraction will be enough for Nirrti to become anxious and leave her post. Ariel and Teal'c will then make their escape as the guards are coming out and we all run back to the ship defending the guards off."

"Sounds about right," Daniel muttered.

Jack thought for a moment before tilting his head at Daniel briefly. "This is a great plan, Daniel, one of your best."

The sarcastic undertone didn't go unnoticed and Daniel rolled his eyes at Jack's back as the Colonel walked ahead of him. Daniel knew that it definitely wasn't the best laid plan they'd ever had but he also knew they didn't have a lot of time. And so far, it was the only plan that had the time to succeed in the amount they had left. They needed to get their people out of there. Everyone knew that too much time with Nirrti was never a good thing.

As they reached the shield Jack silently sent them in directions, situating them at different spots. It was quickly decided that everyone would use their watches to work out what time to shoot, otherwise they'd have to shout and that possibly wasn't the best thing to do in case someone happened to overhear them.

When the clock hit the twelve on its third time around, shots went off around them, all of them directly hitting the shield. Instantly, the shield quivered and a low vibration rumbled beneath them. Inside the main room the commotion was heard. Nirrti's head turned sharply towards the noises around her. She immediately looked to the two guards that stood either side of her.

"They're attempting to break in," she announced in a booming voice. "Round up all the guards and lower the shield to meet them. Kill them all!"

The guards wasted no time. They left her side and disappeared out the door. Ariel's head lolled onto her chest heavily and her eyes were closed but she could still hear the noises around her. The doors opening, the heavy booted footsteps upon the ground, the shouts of orders from head guards and the whirring of the lowering shield.

And the shots of many firing guns rang out, deafening them to anything else. Ariel groaned as the sound filled the main chamber. Before long, someone was untying her from the restraints and pulling her from the room. The only thing Ariel could feel was Valora, moving around her body, healing it as fast as she could.

A groan escaped from her lips as she attempted to open her eyes. But at present they felt too heavy. Soon, the noise around them slowly faded and then it darkened. Ariel's eyes shot open from what felt like a sudden change. They were back on the ship. Ariel was dropped onto the ground and she rolled as she watched the person who had her run to the controls. It was Teal'c. Another groaned left her.

But before she could attempt to stand on her own, Ariel felt herself being heaved upwards by two people and taken to the small medical bay. She gasped as her body was placed onto a cold slab and the bright white light above her hit her eyes. She squinted and lifted one hand to shield her eyes from the pain.

"Wh-"

"Don't try and speak or move," Selmak said firmly.

Within seconds, Ariel remained still as a warm feeling made its way through her body. She inhaled deeply at the sensations but still couldn't work out what was happening.

"Wh-"

"You're back on the ship," Selmak explained gently. "You're also in the medical room. Nirrti's machine tore down your side but give me a minute or two and you'll be fine. Valora needs a little help."

A deep frown appeared on Ariel's face. What was he talking about? She hadn't been injured. She would have felt it, right? Ariel decided to remain still and let Selmak do what he thought was necessary. In no time at all, he was done and helped Ariel to sit up for a moment. Quickly, her head felt clear and she rubbed her forehead before rubbing down her side. It was fine. There were no cuts.

"What happened?" she finally got to ask.

Selmak took a step back, putting some space between them. "As soon as we all began shooting at the shield, it surprised Nirrti. The thing she was using must have injured you. You don't remember it?"

Ariel pressed her lips together tightly as she shook her head. "No," she said quickly. "I don't even remember the pain."

"Perhaps Valora had something to do with that then," replied Selmak. "You should get some rest. We're going back to earth to brief their leader and then we shall return to Vorash."

Ariel nodded and slowly lowered herself back onto the table. Selmak turned the light above her off before he silently left the room. Now the only thing Ariel could hear was the humming of the engine. It was quite soothing. She felt herself drift off into a serene sleep.

About an hour later, Ariel awoke from her sleep and sat up. She rubbed her eyes vigorously before getting to her feet. At the moment, inside was quiet. Ariel could only guess that Valora was resting. She knew her symbiote probably needed it. Ariel sighed heavily as she walked to the room that contained the supplies. She knew being a Tok'ra wouldn't be easy but she hadn't expected anything like this to happen so soon.

As the first gulp of water went down her throat, Ariel stilled as the door behind her creaked lightly. Slowly, she turned on the spot and found herself face to face with Teal'c. Instantly, she wondered who was flying the ship before realising that Selmak was more than capable of handling it. Ariel held her breath for a moment before exhaling noticeably.

"What are you doing in here?" she asked demandingly.

"I wanted to know if now would be an appropriate time to talk."

"No, it's not," Ariel replied coldly. "I have nothing to say to you."

"Then allow me," Teal'c said, blocking the exit. "I know the past has been difficult for you to forget and to overcome but believe me when I say we are on the same side. You took a risk and have given your life to the Tok'ra. I have done the same with the Tau'ri. You are no enemy of mine."

"You're an enemy of mine..." Ariel hissed. "I see no friend in you."

"We have the same goals. We both want the same thing."

"Do we?" Ariel questioned harshly. "My planet and my people were wiped out by your god!" she spat loudly. "How do you sleep at night, knowing that you had a large hand in their deaths? Do you feel any remorse?"

"The feeling never leaves," Teal'c replied calmly. "I believe it is something that will stay with me until my days are at an end. I know that helping people now will not erase my past. I believe nothing will but I am doing something to make up for the terrible crimes that I helped commit."

Ariel rolled her eyes and she felt the anger well up in her chest. She knew she needed to leave now before it got the better of her. She took a step towards the door but Teal'c continued to block her path.

"You need to move," Ariel whispered harshly under her breath.

"I believe this needs to be out in the open."

"I believe you need to move out of my way," Ariel retorted.

Teal'c remained silent as he continued to look at her. Ariel sighed in annoyance and pushed past Teal'c but on the way around him, he grabbed her arm to keep her from leaving and Ariel swiftly moved and pushed against him. Teal'c fell backwards onto the floor from the shock attack.

Without thinking, Ariel took the small knife from her ankle and pounced. She landed on top of him and she straddled his waist before plunging the knife into his shoulder. He cried out and flung Ariel off him. She flew to the other side of the room and bounced off the wall before landing on the floor with a groan.

Ariel stumbled to her feet and went in for another attack. The commotion sent the rest of the team running towards their location. As Ariel went for Teal'c again the door swished open and Jack was the first one in the room and the first one to act.

"Hey!" he shouted as he pulled Ariel off Teal'c, flinging her back to the other side of the room, although not as hard as Teal'c had done.

Daniel raced to her side and kept her away from the others. Jack and Sam helped Teal'c to the medical room and soon Selmak joined them. He looked between Daniel and Ariel before asking what happened. Daniel informed him before quickly getting the silent message to leave.

Ariel remained sitting, leaning against the wall, cradling her sore arm, which she was sure was fractured. Selmak looked down at her disapprovingly.

"I knew there would be hostility but I did not realise how much," he said in a firm tone. "The events of your past will be discussed as soon as we land." He walked to the door but turned slightly to say one more thing. "Considering what Valora has just been through to heal you, perhaps you should think things through a little more."

He left the room to check on Teal'c, leaving Ariel and Valora alone. Valora was silent but the thoughts in Ariel's head were anything but. Never before had Jacob or Selmak been so cold towards her but maybe she did deserve it. But they didn't know what she knew.


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter Five

The spaces of the conference room were quiet, the only sounds being heard was the breathing of two people who sat at the table on opposite sides. The time had come for Ariel to reveal her secrets and right now, she kept them at bay, folding her arms over her chest as though it helped.

As Daniel continued to wait for her to speak, he looked her over, studying her. For some reason, he still had trouble getting past the fact that she was human. Had she and her people lived here they would have been seen as outsiders, perhaps freaks. Daniel didn't think so narrow-mindedly but he knew what most people were quick to think of.

"So," said Daniel, after another few long moments. It was obvious she wasn't going to speak first. "Because of the attack, answers are wanted, by Selmak and Jack especially. A repeat of that cannot happen between allies again. You understand that, right?"

Ariel nodded her head slowly, showing that she understood what he was saying but she had nothing to say back and Daniel continued. "We've been informed of what happened on Heliopolis but what happened to you after and how you managed to survive is not known. It's what we would like you to tell us."

"There's no reason to open old wounds," said Ariel, finally speaking. "Bringing this up will not help me. I've already moved on from it and I want it to stay in the past."

"Well you clearly haven't moved on from it if the sight of Teal'c bothers you so much," Daniel retorted instantly. "Look, you don't have to look at me, you don't have to give gory or descriptive details, just tell us what happened, how you survived."

"Us?" Ariel questioned, giving Daniel a sharp look. "They can hear us, can't they?"

"Yes."

Ariel closed her mouth tightly and went silent. She folded her arms over her chest tightly and looked at the highly polished table in front of her. An irritated sigh left her as she felt Valora moving around, talking, but she kept silent and didn't reply to her symbiote. She couldn't. This was hard and annoying enough.

"Please," sighed Daniel, keeping his calm in check. "I'm asking nicely. Just tell me. Whatever you say stays between us and the people listening. The whole galaxy won't hear about this."

Ariel scoffed. "I doubt they'll care too much about the inhabitants of a planet they have never known."

Daniel didn't reply and Ariel thought about what to say. All memories of those events came flooding back and it only reminded her of why she shut them out to begin with. They were painful and something she didn't think she'd have to face ever again. If she knew the Tok'ra and the humans of this world wanted this information, she definitely would have stayed away. Ariel slowly licked her lips before she began to speak.

"It's still so clear," she said quietly. "It was late afternoon. The men had returned from hunting, the women were cooking and the children playing. A ship landed upon the surface, scaring everyone. Guards emerged and killed all the men, children and took only women and young female teenagers. Eventually, I learnt it was Apophis that had taken us, learnt about the Goa'uld, who they were and what they did. It sickened me.

"We were taken to Chulak and kept in a large cell with heaps of other females. Of my family, my father was killed as was our mother. My two sisters and I were put on board and taken away. I still think about them... every day..."

Daniel held his hand up and stopped her flow of words. "Forgive me... tell me about your sisters. What happened to them?"

"I have an older sister, Isadora. She was very tall and skinny with long bright red hair that blinded you in the bright sun. She had father's eyes; a stormy grey. They reminded me of the dark clouds before a storm hit. And my other sister, Olinda, she was younger than me by a few years. Her hair was a dark purple, just like mothers. She was shy and quiet. Never really played with the other children."

Ariel took a deep breath and moved on with her story. "The first night was Chulak was probably the worst. It was cold and we were tired from lack of food and sleep. Isadora rattled and banged on the metal bars that kept us locked in but all she gained from it were shocks from a gun I hadn't seen before. Eventually, she gave up and sat with us again. I remembered thinking how unfair it was. Our whole lives had been taken away from us in a matter of minutes. My people and I lost everything in a few moments and I felt like I barely had time to blink before it passed.

"Over time, women were taken from the room and none of them ever returned. It worried me that one of my sisters would be taken and I wouldn't see them again. My worst fears came to pass. Teal'c had come back into the room for what felt like the millionth time and he chose someone. He chose Olinda. Isadora tried to fight the guards off but she received a couple broken ribs for her trouble. As Olinda was taken from the room, she didn't struggle and she didn't cry but she looked scared. Isadora shouted to her, 'Be strong, we're still here with you'.

"All I could do was sob," continued Ariel. "I felt helpless and I froze. I couldn't move, no matter what my head was telling me. Looking at Isadora I felt worse. That look on her face I had never seen before and it broke my heart. She looked utterly defeated, as though she had nothing left. Sometimes I just wished I had done more or said something comforting.

"Not long after Olinda was taken, Isadora seemed to snap. She decided we had already spent enough time in the cell and that we were going to die if we stayed there any longer and escape was our only chance of getting any piece of our lives back. For the next couple of weeks, we watched subtly the guards and made mental notes of when they left for rounds, changed over and every time Teal'c came back into the room, we just prayed it wasn't going to be one us. We couldn't escape alone.

"When it was time, Isadora took out both guards alone. None of the other women said anything or made a sound but they watched. We ran into the hallways and searched for a way out and eventually, we found it. We made it out of the city and ran towards the Astria Porta... Stargate. But half way there we could hear voices shouting behind us and heavy running footsteps on the ground. I could not believe how quickly they seemed to catching up to us. We knew they would be on us soon so we tried to run faster.

"It didn't take long until the staff weapons opened fire on us. It frightened both of us and I couldn't hear anything but my pulse thumping through my ears and my heart pounding against my ribcage but strangely I could hear my sisters pained pants as she was still suffering her injury from before. Soon, I was running in front of her and I suddenly heard this piercing shriek behind me and I stopped. Isadora was lying on her stomach on the ground. One of the blasts had caught her leg and it was bleeding steadily."

Ariel paused as she let out a shaky breath and tears stung the backs of her eyes. "I ran towards her and the blood made me instantly think the worst. The tears flowed freely and I tried in vain to get her to her feet and run with me. The voices got louder and Isadora pushed me off her and told me to run and not look back. I didn't move. She said both of us would not make it if I had to help her. I didn't like her logic and she knew it. She added that someone would have to tell our story. That someone would have to know what happened to our people otherwise it would be like we never existed and I know how much tradition and family meant to Isadora. It was everything.

"She screamed again for me to leave and just as the voices were upon us, I gently placed Isadora back onto the ground and I ran towards the gate. I remember looking back despite being told not to. Isadora was crying. I could see the grey shining through right at me. An uncountable amount of tears lined her face and it made me feel so guilty but I turned again and ran. I couldn't refuse her.

"Soon, I reached the gate and as more blast fire came my way I dialled a random address and just hoped I didn't under up in space or somewhere hostile. Just before I went through the gate, I heard screaming. I knew it was my sister and within seconds it was silenced. She was dead. It turned eerily silent. I'll never forget how I felt at that moment. It's never left me. It was like someone had taken me from my body. I felt like an empty shell, hollow and lifeless."

Daniel's face hardened faintly but he kept his eyes on Ariel. She took another shaky breath as a single tear rolled down her cheeks. She ignored it along with the sensations being caused by Valora.

"Without anymore thought, I went through the gate and it shut down before the guards got there. I considered myself extremely lucky but I cannot forgive myself. My actions killed my sister. She died before I left her there and didn't help her."

Abruptly, Ariel stopped talking and still looked at the table in front of her. Daniel took a moment to breathe and take everything in. He knew Heliopolis must have gone through something to have nothing left but it wasn't quite what he was expected. He expected a plague or something, not genocide.

Daniel then cleared his throat and pushed his glasses up his nose which had slipped considerably. "Do you mind if I ask some questions?"

Ariel remained quiet but she shook her head. She supposed that after talking about it so far and telling most of the story, there was nothing left to hide.

"When you escaped Chulak... where did you end up?"

Ariel shrugged as she considered the question. "I don't know the name of the planet but the people there call themselves... the Nox," she said slowly, feeling a little unsure.

But Daniel nodded his head understandingly. "Yes," he said, a little surprised. "We've met them ourselves. How long did you stay with them?"

"For a few years," replied Ariel. "They were more than kind and friendly. They quickly learnt my natural language and spoke with me using it. They got me back to health and aided me until I was able to look after myself again. I had thought about not leaving but they said I should gain new experiences and not let past ones hold me back. It was also suggested that I look for others, to see if anyone else from Heliopolis had survived, somehow. Eventually, I came to agree with them, so I left."

"And where did you go?"

Ariel thought for a moment. "Well, I never went back to Chulak again. After I left the Nox, I went to quite a few places, many of which I don't know the name of."

"Did you find others of Heliopolis?"

"Yes," said Ariel almost inaudibly. "They're currently living on a planet that seemed to have been abandoned. It's habitable, plenty of water, and plenty of space for food to grow. I visited a couple times but I never spoke to them. I only watched. Part of me couldn't go there and explain what happened."

"How did they survive?"

Ariel shrugged lightly. "I don't know," she replied. "Like I said, I only watched them, I never interacted with them."

The room turned silent and Ariel suddenly started to feel uncomfortable. Shifting in her seat, she spoke quickly. "Is that all?"

"One more thing..." said Daniel slowly. "Are you really human?"

The question brought a tiny smile to Ariel's face. It seemed Daniel had asked her so many times. Perhaps his curiosity about this topic finally be put to rest.

"Yes, I'm human," she replied. "I don't know how different my anatomy is to the humans of this planet but from what I've heard, I doubt it differs much."

After hearing what he needed to hear, Selmak entered the conference room, ending her one on one talk with Daniel. Along with Selmak, Teal'c entered the room also and stood beside it, as though guarding it. She shifted in her seat again as Selmak approached and sat in the empty chair beside her. Ariel kept her gaze upon his chest, running her eyes over the thick fabric and how it folded over itself twice.

"Look at me," he said in a soft but distorted voice. "Nothing that happened was your fault as it was no in your control. You were taken against your will and you were imprisoned. And your sister was right. If you had stayed with her then you would have both died. You would not have made it to the gate with her. She was also right in saying that someone needed to tell her story as well as the story of your other sister and what happened to you."

Ariel felt her body jerk from his words. It was not what she wanted to hear right now. When she glanced over at Teal'c anger ran through her as his black eyes watched her intensely. For a moment, she stared back. They slowly narrowed and became full of hatred and rage. With shaking legs, Ariel got to her feet and managed to speak calmly despite how she felt inside.

"I cannot stand his presence any longer."

Ariel moved from the table and left the room not speaking another word. She returned to her quarters and sat on the bed. Her hands clasped together tightly and fell into her lap. Nothing else was spoken and Ariel knew why Valora was choosing to say nothing. It wasn't the right time. Ariel sighed heavily. The mission may be over but Nirrti was still out there. Ariel just hoped that not too many people died before they could get to her again.

As Ariel thought through the past year with the Tok'ra she thought of something Selmak had said a couple times. He had mentioned that talking about it might get it off her chest, make her release it and feel better. Ariel wondered if it was working. Her chest no longer felt tight and her thoughts were now focused on something else instead of the past. Perhaps it was a much better thing.

* * *

At almost three in the morning Ariel jumped slightly as a knock at the door sounded through the quiet room, disturbing her sleep. As she got to her feet she just hoped it wasn't Teal'c. But when she opened it, she instead saw Selmak. Even after the past year, she was getting better at knowing if she was talking to the host or the symbiote.

Silently, Ariel stepped back, inviting him inside which he accepted with a small smile and nod of his head. Ariel gently closed the door and faced him, slowly placing her hands behind her back in a small sign of respect.

"I thought I'd give you some time to cool off," he said calmly. "I trust you're feeling better?"

"Yes, thank you," Ariel said inaudibly.

"Good," said Selmak instantly. "I know it's late but you have known for a little white now and I'm curious to know your thoughts."

"About what?" asked Ariel with a frown, ignoring Valora's squirming.

"Valora being my mate," he clarified quietly.

"Oh... that," said Ariel breathlessly. She shrugged uncertainly. "Does it matter what I think?"

It turned silent and Selmak approached softly, slowly coming to a stop in front of her. He looked down at her and eventually, Ariel the courage in which to look back. He lifted on arm and gently, he stroked her cheek with two fingers. The pale skin was soft and incredibly warm. Ariel's breath hitched in her throat and her eyes closed at the touch. This was a first for her but it felt nice.

When something brushed against her lips, her eyes shot open. She watched as Selmak came closer again and brushed his lips over hers but this time with a little more pressure. Before long, there was a hand cupping the back of her head, bringing her closer, which she accepted. Their lips pressed together in a short kiss.

When it ended, Ariel took a rush of air in as several thoughts swirled around in her head. Selmak noticed the confusion but there was also something else.

"We can stop now..." he said evenly, searching her face for signs that that was what she wanted.

Hardly realising it, Ariel shook her head rapidly. They couldn't stop now. It even surprised her how much she wanted this. Reaching out hesitantly, she placed her hand on Selmak's chest and looked up at him again.

"Do you want Valora?"

Instantly, Selmak nodded. "You're consenting to this?" Ariel only nodded in answer. "Then yes, I would like Valora. Next time you and Jacob could get better acquainted."

Ariel smiled before bowing her head forwards and with no hesitation, she let Valora take over. Once she was in control, she took a moment before looking up at her mate. She smiled, hardly believing that this was real.

Valora cupped Selmak's cheek with one hand and rubbed her skin gently. "I wondered when we would have a chance like this again," she said, her voice distorted. "It's already been too long."

"We only have a few hours," said Selmak before bringing Valora in for a kiss.

Both of them moaned in mutual pleasure and Selmak quickly deepened the kiss, thrusting his tongue into Valora's mouth. She moaned again as it caressed hers. Not wanting to waste a moment with clothes on they both shed them quickly before moving towards the bed.

* * *

When morning came, both Selmak and Ariel arrived in the gate room together just as it activated. They were going back to Vorash to tell the council of what happened. Despite not getting to Nirrti, the SG-1 team had agreed to go back to the planet and see if Nirrti's things were still there and if they were they would be destroyed. It was for the best.

Glancing at each other briefly, Ariel thought to last night. She remembered some of it but most of that was a blur. She wasn't disappointed. It was for the best Valora went first. She had no experience in the area and thought it best.

Turning back to the team goodbyes were said. When Teal'c reached Ariel, she waited to hear what he had to say. He placed his hand behind his back and locked eyes with her. "I am sorry for my past actions towards you and your people. I do hope that we can move forward and work together."

Ariel took a moment and after much prompting from Valora, she nodded and even managed a small smile. "I hope for the same thing."

Teal'c bowed his head slightly and she returned it. When it was time, both Ariel and Selmak went through the gate back to the Tok'ra to give their reports.

* * *

A/N: Thanks for reading. This story has taken a year to write which is horrifying, I know and it's not quite what I wanted but it will have to do. But again, thanks for reading.


End file.
